


Reise

by Tjej



Series: Lyrisches zum Tatort Münster [8]
Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, Prose Poem
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 14:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3532625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tjej/pseuds/Tjej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Gedichtchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reise

**Author's Note:**

> Spontanaktion meinerseits jetzt hier, also dass ich das jetzt heute noch schnell poste.
> 
> Das Gedicht liegt schon lange bei mir rum und ich hab's schon beinah wieder verdrängt. Da aber heute der deutsche Lyriker Jan Wagner für seine "Regentonnenvariationen" (okay, ich geb zu, ich hab erst heute zum ersten Mal von ihm gehört) den Leipziger Buchpreis bekommen hat und ich mal wieder an meine Liebe zur Lyrik erinnert wurde, dachte ich, dass das vielleicht ein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, dieses Gedichtchen hier mal eben zu posten. Also nicht, dass ich in irgendeiner Weise dem guten Herrn Wagner das Wasser reichen könnte... . 
> 
> Hab inzwischen auch durchaus das ein oder andere Werk von ihm gelesen - wirklich schön!
> 
> Also, einfach nur zur Feier des Tages - ein Hoch auf die deutsche Lyrik!
> 
>  
> 
> Das hier: njaaaa, recht kitschig.... :-)

*

*

*

 

 

Zwei Türen

Ein Flur

Fünf Schritte, sechs vielleicht.

Wir gehen sie jeden Tag -

Kommissar zu Professor

Thiel zu Boerne

Sie zu mir

Ich zu Ihnen.

 

So nah.

So einfach.

So unbedeutend.

 

In Wahrheit trennt uns -

Frank und Karl-Friedrich

Dich und mich -

Ein Graben

Ein Berg

Unüberwindbare Weite.

 

So fern.

So schwer.

So bedeutend.

 

Gefesselt in Angst und Scham,

schützend eingehüllt in Stolz,

geht keiner auch nur einen Schritt.

Gewappnet mit Worten,

zu vielen Worten,

falschen Worten,

kämpft jeder von uns

gegen sich selbst

und gegen das Du im Sie des anderen.

 

Bis die Kraft schwindet

und wir aufgeben,

zugeben,

Schwäche zeigen.

Uns Ausliefern -

uns selbst,

dem anderen.

 

~~~

 

Eine Tür

zwei Schritte, drei vielleicht.

-

Eine Tür

zwei Schritte, drei vielleicht.

 

Was einmal so leicht war,

wird plötzlich so schwer,

wenn man schwach ist

und nackt

und verwundbar.

Wenn alles viel zu viel bedeutet.

 

Vor jedem von uns

ein Graben

ein Berg

unüberwindbare Weite.

Dahinter -

der andere

 

du

-

du

 

ein erster Schritt

-

ein erster Schritt

 

Steigen hinab

hinauf

laufen laufen laufen

überwinden die Gräben

die Berge

die Weite

 

 

Unser Gepäck geschultert,

tonnenschwer wiegt sein Inhalt.

So viel schwerer

als die Angst

und die Scham

und der Stolz.

Und doch ist nichts so leicht zu tragen.

 

Mit jedem Schritt

wird der nächste leichter,

bedeutender,

kommst du näher.

 

Treffen uns

in blühenden Tälern

auf sonnenbeschienenen Gipfeln

in unendlichen Weiten.

 

Hungrig nach all der Zeit

öffnen wir unsere Taschen

Verzehren unser Proviant

Teilen unsere Liebe.

 

 

~~~

 

Unser Ziel erreicht.

Mitten im Flur

unser Paradies gefunden.

Ich dich.

Du mich.

Wir uns. 

 

 

~~~


End file.
